First of the list
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Tudo nela exalava sensualidade. Definitivamente a mulher mais bela que já tinha visto e, considerando a quantidade de lugares no mundo em que já fora, isso significava muito.


**Título:** First of the list  
><strong>Categoria: [Projeto] Pare, pensa e escreva, Vingaescritor;<strong> **[Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09**; Smut; Romance.  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Tudo nela exalava sensualidade. Definitivamente a mulher mais bela que já tinha visto e, considerando a quantidade de lugares no mundo em que já fora, isso significava muito.  
><strong>Item Utilizado:<strong> sensualidade + cheiro; corpo + intuição  
><strong>N.A:<strong> Primeira NC het...sejam gentis

**First of the list**

Tudo nela exalava **sensualidade**. Definitivamente a mulher mais bela que já tinha visto e, considerando a quantidade de lugares no mundo em que já fora, isso significava muito.

Ela tinha **cheiro** de morangos e na sua cabeça não tinha como ser diferente, seu gosto também lembrava a fruta. Clint nunca sabia se numa noite ela estaria mais suave ou mais forte. Toda ela era assim, uma mistura bem balanceada entre amargo e doce.

Alternava os beijos com lambidas e leves mordidas, passeando pelo **corpo** claro e bem esculpido sem nunca saber precisamente o que a faria mudar de atitude e tomar o controle da situação ou a manteria dócil e rendida aos seus toques. Talvez não importasse o que ele fazia ou faria, talvez esse fosse o jeito dela mesmo.

-Estou te entediando?- a ruiva disse, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

-Ahn?

-Você parou e ficou olhando para mim e, mesmo antes, parecia disperso...minha **intuição** feminina está começando a pensar que você não gosta do que vê...

-Oh? Mil desculpas, deixe-me mudar isso imediatamente...

Ele desceu, dando apenas um beijinho ao passar, um sobre os seios, depois na barriga e por fim sob o umbigo, antes de erguer a camisola e ficar no meio das belas pernas, afastando-as para poder tocar com a boca e a língua a intimidade escondida ali no meio.

Clint sempre adorou a voz da ruiva, mas era quando estava assim que gostava mais, adorava os gemidos longos e baixos, como uma gata ronronando. Também adorava o gosto dela, tanto quanto saber do prazer que estava causando ao prová-la assim... novamente os morangos vieram a sua mente, pois era uma associação que fazia tão naturalmente.

Lambeu ao redor do clitóris para ter mais daquele gosto, sentindo a parte de dentro das coxas que segurava tremerem num espasmo. Pouco depois, quando conseguiu enfiar a lingua dentro dela, o mais fundo possível, ouviu seu nome sendo gemido longamente e afastou-se para observar melhor enquanto ela se contorcia de prazer.

Quando ela se acalmou, movendo-se languidamente, chamou o outro para mais perto com um dedo. Clint obedeceu de pronto e ficaram se beijando por algum tempo, os dedos longos e de unhas bem feitas dela provocando a ereção entre os corpos até este se posicionar, com a intenção de penetrá-la.

-Clint, a camisinha...-ela o impediu de se mover, segurando-o de leve pelos ombros.

-Tasha...

-Nós já discutimos isso, Clint...-ele abaixou o olhar, encarando o colchão e os lençóis desarrumados -...não fica assim...-ela ergueu a cabeça dele pelo queixo, para ver sua expressão. -...é serio, não é você, é o trabalho...-ela suspirou -...se eu fosse escolher alguém para isso...seria você...

-Sério?- ele sorriu de leve.

-Claro, você é o primeiro da lista.

-Oh? Tem um lista, é?- a ruiva sorriu divertida e misteriosa -...e o que eu posso fazer pra que você rasgue essa lista,hein?-ele se aproximou dela, indo até o pescoço, plantando beijos lá.

-O que você estava fazendo antes era um bom começo...-ele se afastou para ver o rosto dela e ela lhe entregou a camisinha, tendo acabado de pegar na gaveta ao lado da cama.

Clint sorriu, pegando o pacote, abrindo e colocando em si. Ele a puxou para perto pela cintura, guiando para que os joelhos dela ficassem um de cada lado de seus quadris, erguendo mais a camisola fina para facilitar sua entrada, bem lentamente, fazendo a ruiva suspirar e gemer baixa e roucamente.

Foi a vez dele gemer, ajudando-a a se mover sobre si. Enquanto isso ela se apoiava nos ombros fortes de Clint, envolvendo em seguida o pescoço para poder tocar nos fios curtos ao beijá-lo.

Ambos logo encontraram um ritmo que gostavam: não muito lento, mas muito profundo no começo, aos poucos acelerando, alternando como se misturasse o jeito de um e depois o da outra numa dança só. Estavam tão sincronizados e concentrados um no outro que alcançaram o ápice quase ao mesmo tempo, os gemidos se tornando um grito indistinto em uníssono.

Caíram deitados na cama, a ruiva por cima, aproveitando as sensações. Ficou com ele dentro de si o máximo que pode, deliciada em estar unida assim, mesmo que só por mais alguns segundos e então se afastou, saindo dali para se deitar do lado dele na cama, sendo envolvida pelos braços fortes quase que imediatamente.

**The end.**


End file.
